100 Drabbles of NaruSaku
by GobiKitsune
Summary: 100 drabbles of random NaruSaku moments. Some are heavy NaruSaku, others are a little lighter. [Updated at completely random times]
1. Questions

Now this was a sight to see.

Naruto and Sakura, not only sitting together under the full moon, but holding hands. Sakura's head was gently rested upon Naruto's shoulder. He stared blankly at the moon, almost not even acknowledging Sakura's existence.

Sakura didn't mind…

"Sakura-chan." Naruto breathed.

Sakura lifted her head. "Nani, Naruto-kun?" Naruto blinked.

"Well, I know you were crying when Sasuke left…" Naruto began, Sakura's heart plummeted. "But I was wondering, if I was the one who left, would you have been just as upset?"

Sakura's eyes widened, and she looked away from the blond. She knew what Naruto was thinking. At that time, Sakura had always been so obsessed with Sasuke, she had totally taken for granted the one who truly cared about her. She knew the answer was there, so obvious, yet so blurry. She had never thought about if Naruto and Sasuke had switched… Sakura shut her eyes tight, forcing the thought from her head.

"Naruto…" Sakura replied, sighing.

Naruto looked back at her, eyes full of curiosity, but confusion at the same time.

Sakura chuckled, "Let's not think about that, okay?" She kissed him on the cheek.

Naruto smirked. That was so like Sakura… Avoiding the question as always.


	2. We Did What?

A pale moon loomed over the midnight sky. A thin halo circled it, giving the moos an eerie angelic feeling. Under it, two shinobi: Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura. They were both sitting, leaning against a building. Their eyes were wide. Naruto made an attempt to look over at Sakura, but his eyes were fixed onto the ground.

"Sakura-chan…" The blond whispered.

Sakura didn't make any real motion. She just sat still, as if trying to pull her mind back together.

"Sakura-chan…!" Naruto said, this time for urgently.

Sakura blinked, finally feeling the stinging sensation you get when you forget to blink for a while. She turned her head towards him.

"Yeah?" The kunoichi breathed.

Naruto swallowed, "Did we just…?"

Sakura stared at him, and for a moment she was speechless, but she finally found it within herself to reply.

"I guess…" Even so, she couldn't find the right words.

Naruto sighed, "But how did we…?"

Sakura lowered her head, "I don't know."

Naruto scratched his head, and spoke with slightly more confidence, "I just can't believe it… I just can't believe-"

Sakura smiled.

"-we stole Kakashi-sensei's book."


	3. Too Much Ramen

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto clapped his hands together.

He pulled apart his chopsticks, and stuck them into the bowl of ramen. Sakura smiled, and did the same. As began to eat the noodles, she peered over to Naruto, who was nearly done. Her brow furrowed, and she ignored it.

A few minutes later, Naruto was already on his fifth bowl of ramen, while Sakura was simply waiting for him to finish. She stared at him, not surprised, but a little annoyed. There wasn't any way the blond would be able to survive on just ramen.

"Hey, Naruto-kun…" Sakura began.

Naruto turned towards her, ramen noodles dangling from his mouth. Sakura forced back a giggle, and crossed her arms.

"You've got to eat some _healthy _food, Naruto!"

Naruto slurped up his ramen, and quickly yelled, "What?! Ramen is healthy!"

Sakura shook her head, and sighed, "Ramen isn't healthy, Naruto. You need some vegetables-"

"Vegetables? Hell no! I hate those." Naruto stuck his tongue out.

"You're acting like a child!" The angry kunoichi stood up. "You won't live long without healthy food!" Naruto sneered something rude, which introduced him to Sakura's fist.

"Oi, Sakura-chan…" Naruto grumbled and got back to his seat.

Sakura sighed, and placed her hands on her hips. She turned away from the blond.

"Just don't expect me to help you with your health." Sakura said.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, and sighed, "I've spent nearly sixteen years on ramen, and so I think I'll be fine."

Sakura allowed a giggle to escape her lips.

_That Naruto is so stubborn._


	4. The Ultimate Question

"Is he really gonna do it?" A soft whisper asked, its tone full of anxiousness. Inuzuka Kiba blinked at the two next to him.

Shikamaru shook his head. "Somehow I doubt he'll be able to pull it off."

Chouji sneered happily, "Well, if I knew Naruto, I'd say he would go for it."

Kiba peered over at Chouji, who was bust staring at Naruto. The blond was slowly making his way up the street, knowing full well that his friends were watching him from behind that building… It wasn't just nerve-wrecking, oh no, he could feel his own pulse throbbing in his head. Naruto hesitated, and looked behind him. Kiba chuckled and made a shooing motion with his hand. The blond glared at Kiba, who scooted back to his previous location. Chouji continued to stare with a stupid grin plastered on his face. Shikamaru wasn't even paying attention.

Naruto, sighing, continued up the street with an added sense of confidence. He raised his gaze before finally spotting his main target. Haruno Sakura, of course. They had been good friends for such a long time, and Naruto wanted their friendship to be more than that. Damn it, he wanted her! But Sasuke always ended up getting in the way. Always. Whenever Naruto finally had his moment alone with Sakura, the very first thing Sakura seemed to bring up was her _precious Sasuke. _Well, he wasn't there, nor will he be even mentioned in the slightest bit.

"Oi, Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out.

Sakura turned towards him, putting an end to her loitering. "Oh, hi Naruto…"

Naruto gritted his teeth, and shifted to the side once arriving where Sakura was. Suddenly, his mind went blank. His brow twitched.

"_Gah, what should I say…?!"_

"So, uh, Sakura-chan… I was wondering-"

Shikamaru's eyes widened. "He's gonna do it."

Kiba huffed. "Wow…"

Chouji chuckled.

"-If you'd want to go out with me sometime… If you're not busy." Naruto felt like two tons were lifted from his shoulders.

Sakura was actually surprised. Sure, she had often found Naruto swooning over her, but he had never actually risked his ego to ask her out. She smiled.

"I'd like that." Sakura replied.

The three boys-in-hiding gave silent cheers. Naruto gave a huge grin.

And he fainted.


	5. Don't Leave Me

The clouds were together in a thick layer covering the sun. The warmth was drained from the air, and only a bitter chill remained. A soft breeze blew by, the first one in hours. But in the midst of it all, soft sobs were repeated...

And the forest was stained red.

"Damn it," A whimper, "You'd better not leave me!" A desperate growl.

Haruno Sakura sat, tears streaming down her pale cheeks. Her lower lip jutted out, and twitched every time she took in a sharp breath. Her gloves were off, and both were scattered- badly torn- across the ground.

She pressed her hands, both glowing with the well-known healing chakra, against Naruto's bare chest. It was coated in his own blood.

His once bright, sapphire eyes were dim... empty. Both half-open, it was impossible for Sakura to meet his gaze. She felt her stomach churn whenever she looked at her teammate's face. Right now, her attention was focused on a single wound. Though Naruto's body was badly mutilated with smaller cuts and slices, this one made them all look like scrapes. A large hole went directly through Naruto's chest, dangerously close to his heart. It was a gaping wound, and because of its area, impossible to heal. Not even Tsunade was trained enough to handle this...

Sakura whimpered again. There was only one reasonable thing that could've caused this wound.

_Chidori._

"Sa- Sakura-chan..." A very quiet voice spoke.

Sakura gasped, and twisted her head around to Naruto's. He was lying as still as before, but still managing to talk.

"Naru- Naruto-kun!" Sakura cried out. She was glad that Naruto was at least conscious, but that only made it worse...

"I'm sorry..." He murmured.

Sakura smiled bitterly. "Don't be. Don't apologize. Everything's gonna be okay." She choked out the last bit.

Naruto weakly shook his head. Sakura frowned.

"No," Naruto paused, "I failed again... I failed." He coughed, and a larger stream of blood poured from his mouth.

Sakura began to cry harder, but she pressed her arm to her yes, and wiped away her tears. One hand was still placed on Naruto's chest, and it felt rather cold.

"I couldn't bring Sa- Sasuke back..." Naruto breathed, closing his eyes.

"He doesn't matter, Naruto... Just be quiet, okay? you need your strength." Sakura reasoned, pumping more of her chakra into his wound.

At this, Naruto smiled.

"Sakura-chan... I'm gonna die, aren't I?"

Sakura growled, "Don't say that! Don't say that! Never-"

"Don't lie to me. I'm gonna die." Naruto grew quieter.

"You're going to be fine, Naruto! We'll go back to the village and then we-"

His hand tightened around her wrist.

"Save your own chakra. Don't waste it on me." Sakura reached over, and snatched his hand in hers.

"Shut up, Naruto!" She tightened her grip on his hand, but something wasn't right... He felt too still.

"I only regret... I only regret not growing up with you, Sakura-chan." He sighed.

"But what about your drea-?"

"It doesn't matter." He finished.

"Stop saying these things! You'll heal, everything's gonna be just fine!"

Naruto was quiet.

"Naruto...?" Sakura's voice rose to a higher pitch.

"Be strong, Sakura..." His voice trailed off.

"Naruto! But we-" Sakura shook her head.

Silence.

"Naruto?" Sakura whispered. "Naruto?!" His hand dropped from hers, and landed softly beside his body.

Her hand was shaking violently as she placed her fingers on his throat.

There was no pulse.

"No..." Sakura sat on her knees. "No!"

Silence.

"NARUTO!"

* * *

_**Wait, did I just make Sasuke kill Naruto? ... Huh, I guess I did. Well, anywho, this is kind of long for a drabble, but it's JUST over 500 words.**_

_**Sorry for the long wait, but I was busy with school and sorts. It ends June 12th, so you people who are out of school can go... Enjoy your summer before me. ;;**_


	6. Nightmare

"GYAH!" A shrill voice cried out.

Haruno Sakura raised her hand up to her face, and brushed beads of sweat from it. After a deep breath, she scanned her surroundings. Yes, it was night. Naruto was beside her, his arms and legs spread out like they usually are when he sleeps. Though an ember of a campfire lit the small area up, Kakashi was no where to be found.

"Kami…" Sakura sighed. Naruto flinched, opened his eyes, and looked over at Sakura. Of course, he wakes up to the quiet things.

"Sakura-chan," He yawned, "what's wrong with you?"

"Just a bad dream I guess." Her gaze was on the fire.

"Oh." Naruto sat up. He looked around as Sakura had done, and stared back at her. "What about?"

Sakura peered over at her teammate, with half-open eyes. "You."

Naruto blinked.

"Sasuke had… Well…" Sakura whimpered softly.

The blond nodded, understanding. "I get it, Sakura-chan. Don't worry about it."

Sakura's eyes opened a little wider, and she felt less tired, even in the middle of the night.

"I'm not going anywhere. It was only a dream." Naruto grinned.

Sakura smiled back, but weakly. Naruto collapsed back onto the ground, and yawned once again. "Get some sleep, okay? We have a long day ahead of us…" His voice trailed off into silence.

She smirked.

* * *

_**I guess you can say this is a... reply to the previous chapter. Naruto's not dead, m' kay? I would NEVER do that to my all time favorite anime character. Keep checking back as I keep getting ideas. :)**_


	7. Her Letter

Sakura picked up her pen.

_Hey, Naruto-kun. It's me again._

_I just have some news for you, seeing as you've been gone for so long._

She chewed on the cap for a couple seconds, before continuing.

_I actually saved someone's life today. Isn't that cool? He had a heart attack, and I helped his blood flow… Well, I've been telling you about my days, and I want to hear from you._

_I really miss you, Naruto. Stay safe._

She peered out the window, and watched a shooting star go by. With a smile, she finished her small message.

_Just write to me soon, okay?_

_Love, Haruno Sakura_

Satisfied, Sakura folded the paper and gently shoved it into an envelope. She paused for a moment, before dropping the message onto her table and falling onto her bed. It was late…

She'd sent so many letters in just those few weeks he had been gone.

He could wait a day for another.

…

Somewhere out in the forest, a blond looked up into the sky and spotted a shooting star.

He smiled.

* * *

**_I just want to thank everyone for giving me such wonderful reviews! And a thanks to those who actually added this to their favorites! _**

**_Domo arigato!_**


	8. One Night

Naruto and Sakura walked down the Konohagakure streets, side by side. Naruto's hands were shoved in his pockets, while Sakura was holding her arms. Then again, it was night. Night is cold.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, if it's too cold out we could go and-" Naruto began.

"It's alright," Sakura smiled, and waved her hand a bit, "It's not too cold out I'll be fine." Then she stopped, and stared at the ground. Naruto stopped a little ahead of her.

"What is it?" He asked, blinking.

"Oh! I just remembered that I got the pictures!" Sakura replied, with a grin on her face.

"Pictures? What pictures?" Naruto questioned, his confusion obvious.

Sakura's brows furrowed. "You don't remember? We, as a team, got our picture taken a couple days ago. But we were called by Tsunade-sama, and… We never got them. Well, now I got them." She finished. "Come on, I'll show you them."

After being nearly dragged across town by an over-excited Sakura, they both reached her house. Standing in her room, she grabbed a picture frame which held a new picture of Naruto, Sai, Sakura, and Kakashi. Naruto smiled.

He liked being taller than Sakura.

"Wow… We look so different than when Team 7 first existed." Naruto commented, a little sad.

"Yeah, but it's for the better." Sakura nodded.

Suddenly, Sakura found a loose floorboard on her floor. She stumbled, and collapsed onto her bed. Naruto had barely any time to respond before he too fell victim to the treacherous piece of wood, and landed on Sakura.

Sakura felt her cheeks burn.

"Uh… Sakura-chan… If this is a little too awkward I could just leave." Naruto was frozen in place.

Sakura shook her head, her face still a beat red.

"Gomen-nasai, I just-" Naruto quickly spoke.

Sakura grabbed his face. "Stop talking." She ordered. Naruto gulped.

She pressed her lips to his.

* * *

_**Wow, I just keep getting these inspirations for chapters at the most random times...**_


	9. Summer Days

"Sakura-chan" Naruto whined, "Come in the water!"

Naruto and Sakura had managed to get the rest of the day free for their selves, and so, being summer, they decided to take a swim in the river…

Sakura sent a soft glare down at Naruto from the bay of the river, where she was currently sunbathing. She scooted herself over to right at the edge of the river, and shook her head.

"No, Naruto-kun. I'm staying up here." Sakura explained, "I don't feel like getting wet."

"Even if you're in your bathing suit…" Naruto mumbled, a light blush spreading across his cheeks.

Sakura made a, "Hmph," before turning away.

Naruto paused for a moment, and then he slowly and quietly waded across the water to Sakura… He wrapped his arms around her stomach, and yanked her into a river. She cried out in utter surprise, and some shock, as she was quickly submerged in the cold water.

Naruto was certainly enjoying himself, because he found himself laughing hysterically when Sakura rose out from underwater. But he stopped when he noticed the rage building up inside Sakura.

"Um…" Naruto desperately backed up. Sakura glared at him, with flames burning in her jade eyes. He whimpered, and then Sakura actually tackled Naruto into the water, laughing.

"You're such a baka!" Sakura laughed. Naruto gagged, and laughed as well.

…

And somewhere, Jiraiya was plotting his new book…


End file.
